


I'm Glad You're Back

by goldpeak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Loved, Castiel is Loving, Castiel is cute, Comforting Castiel, Cuddly Castiel, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Excited Dean, Hunter Dean, Hurt Dean, M/M, Worried Dean, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: Castiel has been gone for six days, bordering on seven. Dean’s starting to worry; Castiel is sorry – and there’s a lot of cuddling.





	

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam asks, his head tilted curiously. His eyes are tinted with worry and a bit of skepticism.  
“Yes, Sam. Go on, I’ll be fine,” Dean mutters from his seat at one of the large wooden tables.  
The long-haired man shrugs before shouldering his duffel bag and making his way up the metal stairs of the bunker. He calls out a quiet “bye” before the door slams shut behind him.  
Dean huffs out a breath of air, his fingers drumming on the solid brown surface. His green eyes are locked on the staircase, silently begging for the door to swing open and for a trenchcoat-clad angel to trot down them. He sighs before grabbing his phone from where it’s laying a few feet away from him on the table, flipping it on and opening the messaging app.  
Hey Cas. It’s really lonely here...you’ll be back soon?  
Hi Cas. Sam just got back from a werewolf hunt. I stayed home, in case you came back.  
Where are you? I’m worried.  
Cas?  
His brows furrow as he taps at the screen, typing out another message.  
Cas, it’s almost been a week. Where are you? I miss you.  
He presses send and smiles faintly when the little ding indicates that his message was sent. He clicks his phone off before rising from his chair, walking over to the kitchen and leaving his phone discarded on the table.  
He grabs a beer from the fridge and pops the cap off, taking a long sip of it before leaning against the counter and rubbing his chin tiredly. He’s about to take another swig of beer when he hears a familiar ringtone.  
He almost drops his beer as he runs back to the table, grabbing his phone and pressing the green button. His face lights up as he holds it to his ear, a smile beaming across his face.  
“Cas! Hi.” Dean sits down with a relieved sigh.  
“Hello, Dean,” the man says from the other end. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine, Cas. What about you? Where are you?”  
“My brothers and I have been hunting down a rogue angel. I’m sorry that I did not call you earlier; most of the time we were at the tip of Mount Everest and there wasn’t any service,” Castiel says. “I hope you weren’t too concerned.”  
“Oh, jeez – Cas, I was freaking out!” Dean exclaims before calming himself and replying more softly. “When are you coming home?”  
“I’m sorry that I caused you distress. I’ll be returning to the bunker very soon, I’m somewhere in Russia at the moment,” Castiel says; a moment of silence follows. “I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, Cas,” Dean sighs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his free hand. “I’ll see you soon, yeah?”  
“Yes,” Castiel said. “I have to go now. Bye, Dean.”  
With that, the line clicks and Dean holds his phone out in front of him. He sends a quick text to Sam, telling him the whereabouts of Castiel, before he returns to the kitchen to grab his beer. He takes one more sip before placing it back in the fridge. He cleans up a bit, and is about to go change into sweatpants when the bunker door slams.  
Dean all-but-runs out to the base of the stairs, another smile spreading across his face when he sees the familiar dark-haired, blue-eyed angel walking down them.  
As soon as Castiel reaches the base, Dean flings his arms around him and tucks his head on Cas’s shoulder. A little shocked, Cas takes a moment before he wraps his arms around the hunter and squeezes.  
“I missed you,” Dean mumbles, his voice slightly muffled by Cas’s trenchcoat.  
“You’ve said that a few times now, Dean,” Cas says, and Dean can almost hear the smile in his voice.  
He steps back from Castiel, placing his hands on his shoulders as he looks the angel over. A cloud of scent seems to surround the angel; he smells cool.   
“You smell funny,” Dean sniffs, before leaning down slightly and pressing a chaste kiss to Cas’s lips – which feel cold.  
“I suspect I smell like snow and ice,” Castiel said after they break apart.  
“I didn’t know those things had scents,” Dean mumbles. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed; it’s late and you must be tired.”  
“I’m not tired in the way that you humans can be, but I did exhaust both my grace and wings with all the flying that I did,” Castiel admits, allowing Dean to lead him down the hallway and to Dean’s room.  
Dean grabs a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from his dresser before he flings them at Cas, who barely manages to catch them. “Change.”  
He grabs sweatpants and a shirt for himself, laying them on his bed. He unbuttons his checkered flannel and tosses it into the hamper at the other side of the room. He takes the gray shirt he’s wearing and peels it off over his head, ruffling his already-messy blondish-brown hair. He steps out of his jeans and pulls the soft sweatpants up, allowing them to rest loosely on his hips. A dark blue t-shirt is pulled over his head before he tosses the other clothes into the hamper. Dean turns to look at Castiel, who’s just slipped a red t-shirt on.  
He drapes his trenchcoat over one of the chairs in Dean’s room before tossing his pants, button-up, tie and suit jacket into the same hamper that Dean had put his clothes in.  
They both finish getting ready for bed; Dean’s the first one to burrow into the covers. Castiel stands at the bedside for a moment, looking down at Dean with a half-smile on his face.  
“What?” Dean laughs, noticing Cas’s gaze on him.  
“You’re quite pleasing to look at.”  
Dean snorts and a blush rises up onto his face. Castiel peels back the covers and lays down, exhaling deeply as his face hits the pillow.  
Dean snuggles up next to him, tangling their legs together. He rests his head just above Cas’s shoulder before curling his arms around the angel. Cas turns into Dean’s touch, kissing the top of Dean’s head affectionately before pulling the covers up over himself.  
“I’m glad you’re back, Cas,” Dean murmurs tiredly.  
“I’m glad, too.”  
...

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning started off okay...towards the end it turned pretty awful. I apologize to anyone who read that horrible thing. Okay, bye. xx


End file.
